


Floating

by Budderfire



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, 零 濡鴉ノ巫女 | Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Genre: After End, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hisoka is jealoussssss, I'm Bad At Tagging, Or just really good at it, Refrences to past games, Yuuri's bad end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budderfire/pseuds/Budderfire
Summary: Yuuri Kozukata is dead.She should be, at least.But looking around the Shadow Spring, she can't help but wonder what is to come next.---Hisoka, meanwhile, is dealing with the grief of losing someone akin to a little sister.But has it been a permanent loss?





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was inspired by a fanfic with Ouse/Yuuri.  
> The ship seems to make a fair bit of sense, considering Yuuri and Ouse share the same pain. Besides, this is probably my favorite game of the series.  
> Enjoy.

 Yuuri could feel the chill around her.

 Her skin was alight with pain, stinging and sharp, like a sunburn.

 Arms were gently wrapped around her, stroking her hair.

 Yuuri could only see the black fabric in front of her, the tainted wedding kimono.

 But it seemed to flicker, being either a deep black, or white with slight gold flickering.

 She let tears flow, and strangely enough, in the water, they simply flew off her checks, joining the shadow spring.

 ' _How odd..._ ' Yuuri thought, turning her head to watch the go off, like bubbles in the water.

 "It's strange how things work here, isn't it."

 Yuuri almost jumped, jerking her head to look at Ouse. Her appearance of a ghostly apparition had become one that seemed more friendly, a young woman with short black hair. Her kimono and veil were now white, like the one she had caught glimpses of. Ouse ran her fingers through Yuuri's hair, looking at her with a forlorn smile.

 "The shadow spring is somewhat like the netherworld. After all, you should have noticed you don't have to breathe here."

 Yuuri thought for a moment, and noticed she really wasn't breathing.

 "I guess you really know a lot about this place..."

 "I also know that if you take off an article of clothing, it will simply drift beside you." For effect, she removed her veil, and true to her statement, it simply floated beside her.

 "Is it possible to reach the bottom of the shadow spring?"

 Ouse thought for a moment, frowning. 

 "I don't think there's a bottom."

 "That's weird."

 For a few moments, the only sounds were the underwater ambiance, as the drifted gently downwards.

 "So, we're just supposed to sink forever."

 Ouse smiled gently.

 "Yes, that's the basic idea."

 "Weird..."

 "You should understand that this keeps the yomu from overflowing."

 "I just don't understand how."

 Ouse chuckled, covering her mouth.

 "What's so funny?"

 "Maybe hell gates just have a liking for young sacrificial maidens."

 Yuuri thought for a moment. She and Hisoka had visited a rumored site where a gate to hell was. All God's Village had been somewhat terrifying to be in. The ghosts just seemed to go about their business. She even had seen the two twins who had been part of the final sacrifice, Yae and Sae. They were fifteen when Sae died.

 "Okay, you definitely have a point."

 Ouse gently pulled Yuuri closer to her, humming.

 "Say, would you like to wear something more than that?"

 Yuuri looked up, confused.

 "Isn't that kimono all you have on?"

 Ouse shook her head."No, I have another one on under this one. Besides, you look cold."

 Yuuri was cold.  And she felt the less skin she had open to the black water, the less skin would feel burned.

 "If you're fine giving it up, I guess."

 Ouse gently removed her obi, and the fan inside gently swished off to the side. She removed the kimono, manuvering gently. She help Yuuri into it, then taking her obi and wrapping around Yuuri's waist.

 "Perfect. You look almost like a bride."

 Almost as if an afterthought, Ouse removed her kimono veil, re-pinning the flowers in her own hair. She put it on Yuuri's head, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

 "You can sleep here. I should know, it passes time much quicker."

 Yuuri closed her tired eyes, surrounded by the warm of Ouse.

\---

 Hisoka couldn't understand it.

 All these years, she had cared for Yuuri.

 She had watched over her. Taught her. Loved her.

 Yet, Yuuri's underlying depression had caused her to jump off the cliff.

 The had almost survived the whole ordeal.

 ' _Maybe she just couldn't deal with all the deaths._ ' Hisoka's mind offered.

 The most likely situation. But it seemed as if she were holding onto someone on the way down.

 Had Yuuri given up her life to save someone else?


End file.
